


The Room Where It Happened

by alexstan11



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Very Little Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexstan11/pseuds/alexstan11
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr by @percahliia and @captainofalltheships about if Percy and Vex's conversation from Episode 72 occurred inside the mansion. They also tossed around the idea if Percy pulled a Vex and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Everything I write turns to smut so here you go.





	

“Did you see the bear I carved on the tree?” Vex asks expectantly, letting a timid smile creep past her lips. She awkwardly looks to her hands, finding her nails very interesting all of a sudden. “It was quite lovely.”

Percy’s kind demeanor searches her face, wanting to tell her more than just a compliment to her art skills. He wants to tell her that of course it was lovely because it was her final shot that killed Vorugal and her expert hands that the tree was forced to grow from his bloody, disheveled corpse. Of course it was lovely Vex’ahlia, because everything she does is lovely and takes his breath away. Her being is intoxicating to him, her very nature consumes his waking thoughts. She makes him forget about his old lists and demons clawing at his soul. As soon as she walks into a room her presence demands his attention. Percy wrestles for the proper thing to say, never the man to be at a loss for words. Nor has he ever been a man to be worried about saying the right thing. However around her, he found himself thinking longer than he’d like about how to respond to her.

“It was quite lovely. I don't know if the tree is quite as happy with it but I was quite impressed.”

Red rushes to her cheeks, tucking a free strand of hair behind her ear. She meets his gaze and her heart lurches to jump out of her chest. Light from the burning fireplace behind him dances in his fierce eyes, causing them to glint like sapphires behind his gold rimmed glasses. His hair catches the light, giving him a bright aura that radiates behind him, drastically contrasting the man who constantly battles with the darkness within himself.

Vex offers him her thanks to which Percy replies as he turns to leave Vex’s bedroom.

"We'll talk later."

His words hang still in the air of the room. The bedroom, much like the others in Scanlan’s mansion, is filled with gaudy tapestries and paintings of the bard himself as well as outrageously expensive bedroom furniture that is barely used for more than twenty-four hours at a time. The beds in particular are especially ridiculous with their magnificent purple pillows covered in gems and thick quilts draped over the mattresses, illuminated by large candelabras on the walls and bedside tables with flickering candles.

The leather chairs beside the fire seem to beckon her to cocoon herself in their warmth. She takes a step forward to sit as Percy pivots on his heels to walk towards her, his eyes locked on hers. He exhales, pushing away any thoughts of doubt that could stop his actions.

“Perc-” Vex’s words are cut off. He roughly grabs her face in one hand and her hip with another, shoving her back into the wall, pinning Vex’s body against his. A quiet oh escapes her mouth the moment his body is against hers but is quickly quieted by his lips meeting hers. So taken aback by this sudden burst of confidence, she freezes, almost afraid he will pull away and tell her to forget his actions. He presses into her, squeezing her hip as reassurance. A light moan slips from his lips and her hands fly to his shirt, using his parted lips as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. She feels her body explode with warmth and sink into him, relishing the feeling of his touch. For weeks, she had thought about this moment; his lips on hers, his hands grabbing and caressing her body. She found herself waking the mornings in a cold sweat, jerked awake by nightmares of losing him again, plagued by the words left unsaid.

And here he is, very much alive, breathing heavily into her, hands slightly yanking on her shirt under her leather armor in anticipation. Thoughts of stopping from going further disappear from Vex’s mind. She wants him now more than ever. Tomorrow isn’t promised. Not for them, not for anyone, and she doesn’t want to spend the rest of her life, how long as that may be, living and wondering what if?

Her hands start to undo his buttons, pushing his vest off of his shoulders in a swift motion, waiting to hear a complaint or word to stop from him, but she gets none. She feels his fingers snake around to her back, swiftly tugging at the strings and buttons with skill. How she truly adores his talented hands. He gently pushes her shoulder and hip accompanied with a question politely asking her to turn around. The sound of his voice at her ear an octave lower, dripping with arousal hits her right between her thighs. Taken off guard by his dominance, she spins, placing her palms on the smooth stone wall as his fingers loosen the leather corset. His breath tickles the back of her neck and she becomes acutely aware of every inhale and exhale against her skin. He clears his throat, once again shoving away any voices deep within his mind that are telling him to stop or that he shouldn’t be pursuing this. Since his resurrection, he has found himself trusting his instincts more often. Now that Orthax’s grip on his soul has been destroyed, he has no reason to be afraid of his thoughts. Especially not when it comes to Vex.

She audibly sighs as he slips her corset over her head, waiting to turn back around only to feel his body press against her, his growing erection pressing into her behind. His hand slips under her shirt, grazing her breasts as he pulls it off over her head. Kisses pepper her neck, shoulders, and upper back as Percy drags his lips across her skin, leaving chills in their wake. He grinds his hips against her ever so slightly, sending the throbbing heat at the apex of her thighs into a tizzy. Turning around she looks at him, open-mouthed in arousal, his tongue wetting his lips. She places his hands on her chest, moaning quietly as he squeezes and lightly teases her nipples. His tongue flicks her neck, lightly sucking under her ear. Quickly, his shirt is yanked off and falls to the floor allowing her hands to run all over his exposed skin. She feels the puckered skin of his scars, both old and new, focusing on his newest: the Lichtenberg figure on his left arm. He shudders under her touch that traces the lines up from his left hand to his bicep, bruised and still red from firing Diplomacy.

“Percival?” Her groan coming out more like an inquisition than she had hoped.

He grunts in response, licking her pulse point.

“Stay with me… tonight. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Percy’s mouth stops to look her in the eye. “I was going to ask you the same question, actually. I’m pleased to hear we’re on the same page.”

She can’t help but smile at his dignified response, surprised that as turned on as he is, he can still be so loquacious. Grabbing his hand, she leads them to her bed, pushing him down with a light thump against the mattress as she straddles his waist. In between urgent kisses and wandering hands, their pants are torn off, leaving both with just one article of clothing left. Percy roughly grabs her butt, grinding up into her, feeling her arousal drip onto his underwear. He tugs at the last piece of fabric on her body, his fingers slipping between her thighs to rub, teasing her. She bucks her hips, beginning to push her underwear down for him. He finishes the movement in a quick motion, fingers tentatively exploring her. Her eyes close in pleasure, encouraging him with every gyration of her hips accompanied with soft moans of curses and his name. He gains more confidence, starting to move quicker, inserting a finger into her, his other hand circling her sensitive spot while holding her in place. He watches in awe as she convulsives at his movement, slowly coaxing louder groans when he adds another finger. A light pink flush erupts and spreads across her cheeks, neck, and panting chest, as if the wetness at her core didn’t reveal how aroused she was. Enjoying his power trip he pulls his hand away in a fast motion, not wanting her to orgasm just yet. A devilish shine flashes in his eyes as she disappointedly moans at the lack of satisfaction.

“Not just yet…” He teases, licking his fingers slowly.

Vex raises an eyebrow, thinking: he wants to play, now? We can play and she drags a finger down the center of his body, eliciting the shivers from him that she hoped for, gently tracing the outline of his arousal in his underwear. She shifts her position, sitting between his legs, looking up at him expectantly. A nod is all she needed for permission for her to proceed, pulling his underwear to his feet and taking him in her hand. She languidly strokes his shaft from base to tip, pressing kisses around his hips, scraping his thigh with her nails. He twitches under her grasp, pulling her hair and the sheets in rhythm with her. She waits for the moment he relaxes into her to place her lips on his tip, licking down his length. He gasps and jerks further into her mouth, throbbing in pleasure. She quickens her pace, her mouth and hand working in tandem. Harshly gripping her hair now, he pushes her head down, making her move faster. Her tongue sweeps along his shaft, sucking harder. Mimicking what he did earlier, she pulls her lips off of him with a smile. Percy’s head snaps up, loosening his tight grip on her hair, puzzled.

She wipes his pre-cum off of the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. “Not just yet…”

Percy chuckles, pulling her body onto his stomach, tensing at her wet center when it makes contact with his bare skin. Vex pushes his fogged up glasses up off of his face, caressing his flushed cheeks. Delicately, she places the glasses on the wooden bedside table to her left. He settles his face in her palm, kissing it sweetly, wiggling his hips to flip her onto her back. Her legs spread, aching for him. Swallowing forcefully, she watches his throat tense as he shoots her a concerned glance. “Before this goes any further, I wanted to ask, do you have protection?”

Nodding, she takes him in her hand again, watching his eyes close instantaneously, biting his lip. She smiles, “I’ve been taking the herbs necessary for that, you don’t need to worry.”

He lets her guide him into her, relaxing at her words of affirmation. Her body trembles as he fills her, beginning their pace with gentle thrusts, gradually building to rougher and rougher speeds. The chorus of grunts and moans mix as sweat starts to gleam on their bodies. Vex’s leg wraps around his hips, needing him closer and closer and deeper into her. She arches her back off of the mattress, throwing her head back, his name escaping her lips. His blue eyes cloud with lust, panting over her, sliding a hand between them to thumb her clitoris. Their damp chests glide past one another, the friction driving the both of them mad. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear, his silky, yet husky voice sending shivers down her spine. Hands scrape along his skin, leaving scratch marks behind, breath quickening, muscles tensing, and he pushes her deliciously close to climax. His thrusts quicken, sending her over the edge, hips wildly moving beneath him as his name rolls off her tongue, oozing with desire: _Percival_.

He soon follows, lips at the crook of her neck, growling: _Vex’ahlia_.

Their bodies collapse onto the sheets, sweat covered chests heaving, and spent. Small conversation is made before both of them crawl underneath the covers, winding down to sleep. Vex lovingly holds his cheek, kissing his nose as his hand pulls her body closer to his, shrouding her in the warm radiating from his skin. While within his arms, she is able to relax, finally not kept awake by nightmares of watching him crumple to the ground to bleed out for the first time in days. From the deep, calming breaths coming from Percy, she understands that he feels as she does. And he does. Relaxing with her arms and legs wrapped around him as if she is holding together all of his broken pieces, fusing them back together. The couple sleeps soundly, marking in their minds that it is the best night’s rest either have had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you want more Critical Role in your life, follow my tumblr dedicated to the show at spiceshorthalt.tumblr.com


End file.
